customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 53
last tournament there was a winner for the 1st time in 6 tournaments but its hard this time with multiple returning from older tournaments and new obstacles mixed in Stage 1 85 seconds 1 spinning hill 2 pendulum drop 3 double pendulum 4 fish bone 5 slider jump 6 tackle 300k 320k total of 860k for women 80k 100k 120k total of 300k 7 warped wall the 2nd time in Ninja Warrior history the warped wall is the final obstacle of Stage 1 Competitors 1 Nairi Abderramiddo 1. spinning hill 2 Tomoko Ono 3. double pendulum 3 Rei Kameyama 1. spinning hill 4 Katsuhide Torisawa 2. pendulum drop 5 Thomas Doweidt 3. double pendulum 6 Thomas Stillings 4. fish bone 7 Shinichi Fukumoto 3. double pendulum 8 Quentin Delemont 4. fish bone 9 Guillaume Glairon Mondet 4. fish bone 10 Masaru Matsuki 3. double pendulum 11 Kazue Watanabe 3. double pendulum 12 Masuru Akagawa 2. pendulum drop 13 Seigo Kumagaya 1. spinning hill 14 Ryo Matachi 4. fish bone 15 Ro En 3. double pendulum 16 Megumi Fujii 4. fish bone 17 Mitsuya Nagai 3. double pendulum 18 Yasutoshi Kujirai 1. spinning hill 19 Kachofu Kiowa 3. double pendulum 20 Ken Yasuda 4. fish bone 21 Shinsuke Nakamura 1. spinning hill 22 Yuuji Maruyama 5. slider jump 23 Ben Polson 4. fish bone 24 Mark Ravi CLEAR 36.3 seconds left 25 David Ravi 5. slider jump 26 Olivia Vivian 5. slider jump 27 Chikako Shiratori 4. fish bone 28 Ichiro Atarashii 3. double pendulum 29 Takuyu Ueda 3. double pendulum 30 Valentin Dubois 3. double pendulum 31 Yuji Suzuki 4. fish bone 32 Yoshito Kogure 1. spinning hill 33 Minoru Kuramochi 1. spinning hill 34 Casey Suchocki 4. fish bone 35 Toshiharu Ono 3. double pendulum 36 Shingo Yamamoto 3. double pendulum 37 Mai Fukumoto 2. pendulum drop 38 Araki Akagi 3. double pendulum 39 Eiji Watanabe 4. fish bone 40 Kazuhiko Wagatsuma 4. fish bone 41 Yukio Kanari 3. double pendulum 42 Ben Hildston 4. fish bone 43 Eiichi Miura 5. slider jump 44 Ian Lariba CLEAR 47.8 seconds left. 1st Filipino to clear Stage 1. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 45 Jessie Lacuna CLEAR 43.0 seconds left. 2nd Filipino to clear Stage 1 46 Kodo Nakano CLEAR 37.0 seconds left. backflipped up the warped wall. 3rd Filipino to clear Stage 1 47 Chika Ishiwata 5. slider jump 48 Hong Kong 2. pendulum drop 49 Miss Sullivan 3. double pendulum 50 Meagan Martin CLEAR 32.6 seconds left. backflipped up the warped wall 51 Nathaniel Irving 3. double pendulum 52 Jayden Irving CLEAR 31.0 seconds left 53 Makoto Kishi 4. fish bone 54 Jumping Kid Okimoto 1. spinning hill 55 Osamu Wakai 4. fish bone 56 Waka Ayakura 4. fish bone 57 Katsuhide Torisawa 3. double pendulum 58 Masayuki Watanabe 3. double pendulum 59 Masashi Sato 2. pendulum drop 60 Daniel Weston 3. double pendulum 61 Jun Kitano 3. double pendulum 62 TATSUJI 2. pendulum drop 63 DEKKACHAN 4. fish bone 64 AYA 5. slider jump 65 RENA 5. slider jump 66 RUO 4. fish bone 67 Koriki Choshu 2. pendulum drop 68 Tikako Mihara 3. double pendulum 69 Tatsuya Tada 3. double pendulum 70 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 13.0 seconds left 71 Aichi Ono 3. double pendulum 72 Riyuuta Suda 3. double pendulum 73 Akira Hada 2. pendulum drop 74 Akira Omori 2. pendulum drop 75 Ken Hasegawa 2. pendulum drop 76 April Steiner Bennett 1. spinning hill. foot skimmed the water on dismount 77 Brian Arnold 4. fish bone 78 Barclay Stockett 3. double pendulum 79 Ryan Stratis 3. double pendulum 80 Brett Sims 3. double pendulum 81 Grace Sims 2. pendulum drop 82 Naoki Nokubo 1. spinning hill 83 Masami Yusa CLEAR 30.0 seconds left. pressed the buzzer but didnt actually scale the wall properly the 1st athlete to do so!. 84 Katsumi Yamada 3. double pendulum 85 Makoto Nagano 4. fish bone 86 Asami Nagano of Number 85 1. spinning hill 87 Lance Tarvend 5. slider jump 88 Shane Elisara 3. double pendulum 89 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor CLEAR 4.0 seconds left 90 Joe Moravsky 2. pendulum drop 91 Jett Kenny 4. fish bone 92 Hiroyo Shimada 4. fish bone 93 Sam Goodall CLEAR 34.0 seconds left 94 Nicole Hibbert 3. double pendulum 95 Kim Magnus 5. slider jump 96 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 27.8 seconds left 97 Kayo Haga 7. warped wall. time out 98 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 4. fish bone 99 Drew Dreschel 1. spinning hill. in the shock of the tournament Dreschel skimmed the water right at the end of the obstacle 100 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 44.0 seconds left 100 attempts 12 clears Stage 2 90 seconds 1 doughnut slider doughnuts 2 hanging triangles 3 ring hooks hooks 4 rope spin 5 wall throw 40k 50k walls you have to throw in water pits and walk over them then climb up a wall and press the buzzer Competitors 24 Mark Ravi 1. doughnut slider 44 Ian Lariba 1. doughnut slider 45 Jessie Lacuna CLEAR 62.0 seconds left. 1st Filipino to clear Stage 2 46 Kodo Nakano 1. doughnut slider 50 Meagan Martin 3. ring hooks 52 Jayden Irving 4. rope spin 70 Yusuke Morimoto 3. ring hooks 83 Masami Yusa 2. hanging triangles 89 Blessing Okagbare-Ighoteguonor 1. doughnut slider 93 Sam Goodall CLEAR 67.8 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 96 Kenji Takahashi 1. doughnut slider 100 Sayaka Asami 3. ring hooks 12 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 160 seconds 1 cubic hop 2 beam flipper Roblox obstacle 3 boardwalk Roblox obstacle 4 road to nowhere trapeze swings all in different places 5 cliffhanger kai 6 jumping bars 7 climbing bars 8 bungee rope climb 9 pipe glider sliding pipe and 4 trapeze swings you have to navigate through but the fast sliding jolts 3m away and you have to dismount perfectly to move on to Stage 4 Competitors 45 Jessie Lacuna 2. beam flipper 93 Sam Goodall 3. boardwalk 2 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:40m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 20m 2 rope climb 20m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performace:Sam Goodall